


Proposal

by GreenLicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLicious/pseuds/GreenLicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jearmin Secret Santa for @mirandafandomette on tumblr<br/>I was your Secret Santa, hope you enjoy this!</p>
<p>"I want to make confession before New Year ya’ know, people say it’s a good new beginning." he says, making Armin chuckle.</p>
<p>"So I actually have things that I don't know about you?" he counters. "can I open my eyes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandafandomette on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandafandomette+on+tumblr).



"Close your eyes," says Jean, and he drags Armin out of their room; his hands covering Armin's eyes. They are walking slowly to the balcony of their apartment.

 

"What is it Jean?" Armin feels the strong wind gust into his face. He shivers a bit. "It's cold."

 

"It is, but it's going to be New Year!" Jean says, a little bit over-enthusiasm. He then sits Armin into his lap, they're sitting on the bench, his hands are still lingering on Armin's eyes.

 

"Look it's still 10 Jean. And you’ve been saying it’s New Year and New Beginning since the Christmas ended." Armin tries to fit his position between of Jean's thighs and put his back onto Jean's chest. He feels Jean nuzzle his hair, Jean's other hand is circling his waist.

 

"I want to make confession before New Year ya’ know, people say it’s a good new beginning." he says, making Armin chuckle.

 

"So I actually have things that I don't know about you?" he counters. "can I open my eyes?"

 

"Well partially no, but I have things that I don't share to you, babe. Not yet, you can't open your eyes, just relax for a bit. This gonna be long."

 

"Sure," he raises his brow and furrows it. "Go on."

 

"You know we've been together for almost 6 years, and if I've never had a crush on Mikasa, I might not know you. I'm so grateful that Mikasa is your best friend, and ugh Eren. Which is why I'm going to make confession: that I don't ever like someone the way I do for you. I mean I'm in love with you. I love your hair- seriously I fucking love your shitty bowl-cut hair when we were junior, and still is. Your hair is perfect, don't change that. See? I love you because I judge you by the cover. Fuck that idiom. I fucking fell for your shiny hair. I've never told you this right? Then when you talk, I love your sweet soothing voice. How you smile kindly at me or anyone. I fucking sucked into your ocean’s eyes. I love your eyes; I love how you so oblivious to me when I’d started to show my interest toward you. Like seriously how could you the-oh-so-best student be so dumb over those clues I’d given you. I can feel your smile by the way,” he smiles and tightens his arm around his waist.

“I love how caring you are, how selfless you are, remember you’d given your late grandfathers’ memento hat for a child who wailed because he lost his mom on park back then when we’re 7th grade? Yeah I think I fell for you that time. It took a year to convince you that I fucking love _you_ not Mikasa. Now that Mikasa in this talk: how can you fucking care for your best friends, like you kind of support Mikasa crushed for Eren and that finally they ended up together after a long way of journey. Fuck, I can't believe they got together in their twenties. I mean you guys are like childhood friends for far too long. Seriously how could you stand Eren? He’s like so cock-block all the time. Ok, that's so out of context." Armin could not stand not to laugh at this point. Jean groans and continues. "the point is. I _fucking_ love you internally and externally. Look I'm not a sap but you are like the best thing I've ever had and have in my life. You can't be changed. You are my shine in the darkness, ew that too corny. But I won't trade anything for you. I know I'm so suck with this kind of thing. I'm not suave. I'm not that handsome too, fuck Armin don't snort at this. I just-I want you to marry me."

 

Silence.

 

Jean groans and stands up abruptly; he's holding Armin in really awkward position. Jean moves Armin's body to look at his smaller boyfriend. Armin is still closing his eyes, but he can feel his heartbeat going faster. "Sorry, this is not how I'd planned the proposal. But yeah, I'm serious. Let's get married. No err, I mean- do you want to marry me? Open your eyes."

 

Armin finally lets out his breath that he doesn’t even notice he’s holding it, and slowly opening his eyes. He’s looking at Jean in the eyes. The hazel color of his beautiful sharp eyes are darker, its irises look like he's scared for rejection. Jean is wary. Armin's almost crying over his sudden proposal, he smiles at him and takes Jean’s hand into his. Armin opens his mouth to answer but Jean cuts it by covering his mouth on to his, and cupping his face. He slowly closes his eyes.

 

Jean’s lips are cold against his. The kiss is tender, yet means a lot; when Jean parts them and his eyes are still looking at his lips, longingly. His breath is warm against his skin, his hand caressing behind his ears. Armin sighs and leans on to Jean’s chest, his hands embracing his muscular torso.

 

Armin removes himself from Jean’s comfortable chest and looks at him in the eyes. “Jean I love you, and becoming a part of your family is one of my dreams. Thank you, I want to be your husband.” There’s nothing more beautiful than a droplet from the corner of Jean’s eyes.

 

“Thank you, I love you.” Jean picks Armin up, and Armin circles his legs on Jean’s hips. “Thank God, I almost thought you gonna reject me.” He hisses. He kisses Armin’s jaw, trails kisses on his face and finally captures his lips.

 

Their kiss is languid, they don’t deepen the kiss. They stay there for a few second and Jean parts their lips.

 

“There are still more things to come. I haven’t told you all of my confession yet, Babe,” he smirks.

 

“We have _plenty_ of time, tell me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jean has told Armin that he wanted to spend New Year’s Eve _making love_ if Armin were gonna accept his proposal- as if Armin’d reject him, and here they are: on a couch in front of their Christmas tree making out.

 

The living room lights are dim, they don’t turn on the heater, but they feel warm already. Their bodies almost connected; Armin takes off Jean’s shirt: his hands are caressing Jean’s taut muscles, whispering sweet things into Jean’s neck- he’s almost straddling Jean’s thigh. His hand goes lower; taunting with Jean’s zipper, he heard Jean hiss when his hand finally touched his groin.

 

“Do you want more?” Armin sighs into his abs, licks them, tracing up slowly until he captures Jean’s lips.

 

“Stop teasing,” Jean thrusts his hips into Armin’s hand. He grabs Armin’s hair, tangles his hands in Armin’s hair and their lips meet in a brutally kiss that last only seconds.

 

Armin’s other hand takes Jean’s distracting hand from his hair and pins it down on to the couch- behind Jean’s head. He backs off a little both his hands are occupied; left hand on his nether region and the other’s pinning his lover hand.

 

“Let me make love to you Jean,” says Armin, eyes locking with Jean then he slowly approaches Jean lips.

  
Jean’s closing his eyes, ready to be captured by Armin’s lips. They kiss, sensually, painfully slow, just breathing in each other’s mouths.

 

Their eyes meet, holding each other's gaze for what seems like an eternity. Armin is sliding a hand between his thighs now, caressing and goes up onto his waist, opening the zipper but Jean swats his hand away before he can touch his lover’s cock. Then Armin straightens his position to open his shirt then jeans, he's stepping out of them and climbing on top of him and leaning down, breathing a sigh into Jean’s mouth and kissing him deeply and thoroughly and passionately.

 

Jean sits up just to look at him for a moment, looks at him and his shapely shoulders and beautiful muscles of his, and the way his abs contract with every breath he takes. Armin is watching him too, hair in disheveled and lips parted, and their eyes meet for a short moment before Jean leans up to run his tongue on the underside of Armin’s ear and down toward his nipple. There's a soft exhale. His hands are sinking into Jean’s hair as he laps and swirls his tongue around the nipple and holding his head in place until he shifts and moves lower on his body. Jean really loves Armin’s stomach, the ripple of his abs, and then there's the curve of his waist against his hand, and the sharp bones of his hips, and he's so beautiful, so magnificent in his eyes.

 

Armin’s whimpering. Jean looks up to see Armin’s red face, eyes are closed, and his breathing is quick and shallow. Jean’s waiting until his lover to open his eyes, locking gazes with him. Armin’s attempting a glare, but it's not working, his eyes are hazy with need, cheeks dark and flushed. Jean’s grinning when Armin scowls and hits him on his shoulder.

 

“Remove your jeans,” Armin _kind of_ demands and moves aside to sit next to him. He’s watching Jean flexes who deliberately taunts his ass at him. Armin being close to him slaps his ass, which making Jean jumps, and narrows his eyes at him.

 

“What? Like you’d never done that to me.” Armin smirks.

 

“Well yeah, I did, countless time but _still-_ ” Jean words are cut by Armin taking Jean’s hand and making him sit on the couch not so elegantly. He then crouches in front of his lover, opening his legs.

 

He looks perfect from this angle, Armin thinks, Jean’s chest heaving and hips tilting slightly upward, powerful thighs spread on either side of his head. Armin turns his head and grazes his teeth against Jean’s inner thigh, smiling as he feels his body tense, and presses his lips to his skin, trailing kisses up his thigh. He's so close now, so close to the juncture of his legs, and it's such a tease, it's so unbearable, he knows, that's the point. A touch of teeth against skin, and he's kissing his way back to his knee, unable to hide the smile that creeps across his lips.

 

”Armin," Jean moans, in a warning tone. It doesn't come out as sharp as it could have, because he's breathless, his voice thick and throaty. Armin gives him another smirk and places a kiss on his thigh, and then he's lowering himself between Jean’s legs and breathing in his scent, it’s strong and clean and captivating.

 

Armin opens his mouth and flicks the tip of his tongue against his tip, and he feels rather than hears the sharp intake of breath that passes through Jean’s lips. He smiles and presses his tongue in circles harder against his leaking tip, mouth closing around his head and sucking and licking and bobbing around his hard erect cock. Jean’s hips jerk against his mouth, and then there are his hands, grasping his hair and pulling and stroking, reaching down to caress his neck, his shoulder.

 

Armin’s tongue sliding down the length of his cock, and there are no words to describe how much he loves this; the feeling of hot member against his mouth, the sound of his breathy moans, the sight of his body writhing with pleasure, everything. It’s so intense and overwhelming and beautiful that he can barely contain himself. And this is just the very beginning.

 

Armin is lapping the full length of his cock, tongue playing at the tip, teasing but gentle, bobbing his head in a slow motion. He allows himself to get lost in the moment, lets his senses fill with Jean’s taste and scent and whimpers. His eyes are wide open again and he speeds up his movements, tongue rough at the tip, sucking his pre-cum, and Jean circles his legs on to Armin’s back and throws his head back, thrusting his hips against his mouth. Armin wants to talk to him, but all he can manage is a throaty moan.

 

No matter of the circumstances, this part is always good; Jean’s body tense and his moans getting aloud and his hands rough, grabbing Armin’s hair so hard it hurts. And then his back is arching off the back of couch, his thighs trembling on both sides of his head, come spurting into his throat, the pleasure so strong that Armin shivers. He drinks all of his seed: nothing gets wasted. Silence fills their living room, and Armin lets go of him and slumps into the mattress, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin.

 

Armin allows himself to linger for a moment before pulling back, looking up searching Jean’s face. Jean’s eyes are closed, and he's smiling, chest rising and falling with each breath, he’s content. Leaning forward, Armin presses his lips to his stomach once more. Armin sits up next to him as Jean watches him through heavy-lidded eyes, still a little out of it.

 

“You know, we can continue in bedroom for ‘fuck’ time,” he grins, and Armin can’t help but laughs with him.


End file.
